


zombieland.

by techwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Apocalypse, Complicated Relationships, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Stray Kids OT8, Tags will be updated, Zombieland (2009) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techwo/pseuds/techwo
Summary: han jisung is living in the apocalypse, but hwang hyunjin is still stuck on his jealousy problems.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	zombieland.

IT HAD ALWAYS been Hyunjin and Jisung. Even since primary school- they weren’t the best of friends back then (believe it, Jisung once stabbed Hyunjin with a pencil, and he still has the scar to this day). Even when the apocalypse started and Hyunjin was just finishing his freshman year of college, he immediately went to Jisung, making sure he was okay and vice versa. 

Well, now, Jisung has a new infatuation and best friend. Lee Minho- Hyunjin watched him with a deep glare and a grumpy pout, his gun slung around his neck by a makeshift rope of scarves and old shirts, multiple other weapons on his person as he walked on the sidewalk behind the two, laughing and talking quietly. 

The sun was setting now, and they were heading to their old local grocery store for the night. Last night a walker had gotten into Minho’s bedroom- the garage. They didn’t know how, maybe Minho had forgotten to latch the door, but they didn’t feel safe to sleep or stay there anymore. Jisung carried the bag of all their supplies and Minho carried the bedding, Hyunjin watching out for any walkers as he trudged through town with tired eyes and sweat matting his hair to his forehead. 

Maybe Hyunjin was a little jealous. But of what? He didn’t know. Minho didn’t have anything special except for the charming smile that seemingly made Jisung swoon each time, or his muscles, or his great aim that made it pleasant to clean the bathroom as well. His lockpicking skills weren’t nearly as good as Hyunjin’s- the older had mentioned once or six times that he lived in a good area, opposed to Hyunjin’s growing up in a bad part of Daegu and Seoul. 

Or, it could have been his lack of mommy issues- did Minho watch his parents die? Hyunjin wondered. Jisung must find refuge in someone’s untainted mind. 

“Hyunjinnie!” Jisung whisper shouted with a wide smile as they got to the grocery store. “Do you have any spare change while we’re here?” 

Before Minho arrived a few weeks ago and started to do all the runs while Jisung’s ankle healed and Hyunjin played ( _incredibly good_ ) boyfriend, the pair would get decent looking candy from the dispensers in stores, and toys to distract them from the chaos surrounding them.

Now they only use change for laundry, which they do at the third floor laundromat over six miles from their house- but it’s better than attracting walkers with the sound of the driers and the disco music that Jisung knows all the best dance moves to. 

Hyunjin let go of the bottom of his gun and reached into his pockets, searching for change one by one- a gum wrapper fell out and Jisung kicked it to the side for him and then picked it up to throw it away, as it was empty. Then, a small jingle, and Hyunjin grabbed his pocket to still it, taking out a handful of quarters. 

They knew they could just break into them, but that ruins the fun of surprise. Minho was already in the store, looking for something to cook dinner with; they had a lighter or two, and some pans in their bags. 

Hyunjin and Jisung made their way inside with their things, shutting and locking the door; they’ll reinforce it later. 

Jisung put down his bag slowly and quietly, looking around. His heartbeat elevated when he realized Minho just went in blind, not even worrying about protocol! 

Hyunjin noticed his heavy breathing and moved in front of him, “He’s fine, Ji…” He mumbled with a small, reassuring smile. “Listen, let’s see if anyone’s here; it leads them to us anyways.” 

He wasn’t exactly opposed to Minho dying, but his stomach more than likely was. He snuck his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and slowly pulled his gun off from around his neck, letting out a cat-call type whistle. 

There was silence. “See? Must’a cleared it out the other month.” Hyunjin rubbed Jisung’s shoulder and remembered one thing Minho would never have on him. 

Jisung trusted him with his life. When the younger was anxious, he relied on Hyunjin completely. 

“It’s getting dark out… we got here just in time.” Minho said, coming forward with a bottle of vodka and a thing of water. He dropped the water slowly onto the ground and pulled his bag over towards him. “I was thinking we sleep by the cashier’s desk and in the office?” 

“Who takes what?” Hyunjin asked, grabbing a bottle from the packing and opening it, chugging half of it with no worry. 

“I’ll take the desk if you want the office... I’m sure it’s a lot comfier.” Minho offered. 

_Damn him_. Hyunjin hummed and nodded, “Yeah... sure. Ji, which do you want?” 

“I’ll take the office too.” Jisung said. “Can we go make sure it’s... safe?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Of course.” 

Minho grabbed his shotgun, which seemed useless compared to Hyunjin’s gun, and followed the two into the manager’s office, where it surprisingly looked untouched. They knew the original manager as kids; his pictures were still on the wall, too, but he got too old and retired, and from then on until Hyunjin graduated they only saw him every Sunday in church. 

The new one wasn’t bad, but as Hyunjin’s classmate Chris once said, he wasn’t very good either. He definitely was shady and underpaid his employees, Chris being one of them. 

Hyunjin almost hoped he suffered for the last year and a half. 

No, scratch that- Hyunjin really did hope. 

“Remember when we broke in here once..." Jisung reminisced, looking at Hyunjin, who’s eyes lit up with the good memories. He laughed quietly, watching carefully as Jisung walked towards the desk. 

“Rule..." Hyunjin trailed off, waiting for Jisung to respond with an answer of which rule they were trying to enforce after the incident that past Tuesday. 

“Sixty two.” Jisung said quickly, stepping back and pulling his phone out, setting it to camera. His heart beat fast and hard as he reached around to show what was under the desk, and he was half expecting to lose his hand in that moment, even with the distance- but he caught nothing. 

Minho hurried around and looked under, revealing nothing but a small bag of weed and a key taped to the bottom of the desk. 

“What’s this key?” The eldest asked. 

“To the closet. I’on think theres much in there, but you can check.” Hyunjin responded, grabbing Jisung’s wrist, “Machines?” 

“Yessir.” Jisung said with a small smile, him and Hyunjin racing out to the machines by the door, him smiling in victory when he made it before the older boy. 

“Which ones?” Hyunjin asked, wondering as well himself. “I got two dollars in change.” 

“Laundry day isn’t until next Thursday. We can spare some. Ooh! This one.” Jisung pointed at one filled with bouncy balls and yo-yos. Hyunjin gave him an unsure look, but gave him a quarter anyway. “I hope I get a yo-yo.” 

“Do these look good?” Hyunjin asked, peering in at some candy- it looked like bubblegum, which wasn’t his favorite. “I’ll just grab some from the aisle. How about a squishie?” 

“Yess!” Jisung exclaimed quietly, Hyunjin dispensing two containers and pocketing them. “Should we check the drink machines for anything?” He nudged Hyunjin’s shoulder, pointing at the set of two a few feet away, and a set of two outside the doors.

Hyunjin bit his lip and thought a bit, “Not outside. It’s too dark… too loud. But, I’ll get those ones if you and Minho barricade the doors.”

“Tell me if you find anything good.” Jisung said, and Hyunjin nodded with a small smile, before the smaller boy went off running to Minho to find something to block up the door with.

Hyunjin went over, dropping what they’d collected from the smaller machines onto his newly discarded jacket on the floor. The soda machines were worn and dark due to their abandonment. Somewhere along the way he had been taught how to break them open, and in college he had used the method once or twice. Before getting to this town, he’d opened one more and had been meaning to teach Jisung how.

But now wasn’t the time- and if there would be a time and place for it at all, he wasn’t sure if they’d still be around for it. He’d opened the first one right as Minho came to the front door with something to stick between the doors’ handles, and Jisung struggled to bring some displays over.

“What do you have?” Jisung asked curiously, peeking over Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Few quarters. Probably a few bucks in them. Here.” He dropped the handful of quarters into Jisung’s small hands, “I’ll do the other one. We’ll have to sort out what to take from here. We’re leaving town soon.”

“And who says?” Jisung asked, a surprised look on his face.

“Minho and I. I’ve been seeing flares some nights, Sung… someone is out there. And last night was a freak accident, but one of possibly many. Stores aren’t safe, and you know that.”

He did. As much as Jisung hated to recall the event, he knew how easily grocery stores and otherwise were broken into, especially if somebody else was around looking for something to eat, or someone to kill. They hadn’t encountered many raiders, but in the town before this one they had nowhere to go. Every house was ruined, occupied, or stalked daily by the undead. The duo had resorted to a local convenience store just on the edge of town, but during the night they met some of their only known raiders. They wore the faces of the dead, walked among them… but there weren’t so many of them to say that Hyunjin couldn’t have shot them down easy.

But the adrenaline and the faces on them would haunt the both of them, despite Hyunjin’s instincts kicking in and his brain screaming nothing but _shoot_ and _kill_ and… _protect Jisung_.

Jisung wouldn’t know the fear Hyunjin had of such people. He acted so nonchalant disposing of their bodies that night, telling the younger boy that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Each time Jisung woke up, Hyunjin was watching over him, too awake to sit still for more than five minutes, but swallowing his fear whenever he heard even the wind outside.

All for Jisung. He did it all for this annoying boy beside him today, and what did he ever get as repayment? If it wasn’t a few smiles, it was the complete jealousy watching the boy with Lee Minho.

Hyunjin hadn’t collected nearly as much money in the second machine, which left him to take his jacket and winnings and head into the office with Jisung, sitting down with a sigh.

“Here’s yours.” He passed two of them over, one with either a bouncy ball or a yo-yo in it, and another with some sort of squishie. Jisung rested his head against him, popping them open to reveal a blue yo-yo and a small squishable bunny toy.

“I’m tired of living like this, Jin.” Jisung sighed- his attitude had changed within minutes, although he wasn’t all that excited to be moving things to barricade those doors up. “I was supposed to go to college… and become something or another.”

“College is a scam anyway.” Hyunjin tried to lighten the mood, “You coulda been famous… like an actor.”

“Dancing’s cool, too.” Jisung commented, and Hyunjin laughed softly. His arm wrapped around Jisung’s neck and onto his shoulder carefully. “What?”

“Just… can’t see you as a dancer, I guess. A singer maybe- you nearly carried the whole choir!” Hyunjin said with a smile.

Jisung smiled back, shaking his head, “Solos were horrible- you’re so lucky you quit.”

“Yeah. It’s much easier to hear you from the audience than the stage.” Hyunjin said, “I was pretty bad at most things in high school, besides for the actual classes themselves.”

“Oh shut up, you just like to brag about all the sports you played.” Jisung pulled himself up from the floor, looking out the blinds. It was dark- and thankfully, too. He couldn’t see anything on the outer edges of the streets; it seemed like quite the ghost town. “Should we eat?”

“What do you want?… We’ll cook something… maybe send Minho on a scavenger hunt.”

“Stop being so mean to him.” Jisung said, trying to sound offended for the man, but the small smile pulling at his lips still told Hyunjin otherwise. “Anything you find.”

“Okay. I’m still sending him on one, though.” Hyunjin said, “Why don’t you try to get the last ring?”

Jisung nodded slowly, closing the blinds and flicking the lantern on, pulling Hyunjin’s backpack onto his lap to fish out the game. It was three to two, and Jisung only needed to get one more ring onto a stick. While it angered Hyunjin to play, and to hear the water sloshing around sometimes in his bag, it calmed Jisung and his anxiety about the outside.

Not too long later, Hyunjin came back in, leaving the door open for Minho to bring the rest of their dinner inside. Jisung pulled the portable DVD player from his backpack, and it started up to where they had left off the night before last- last night they hadn’t eaten a proper meal, only a few snacks then off to bed until all of the chaos struck.

“ _What’s with this man and his twinkies?_ ”


End file.
